morally_greyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aloise De Malo/Image Gallery
References Aloise fullbody.png|Aloise fullbody Aloise1.png|normal cast picture Aloise2.png|mouse over cast picture Prologue She aim.PNG Suddenly soft shade.PNG Tfw the teacher catches u slacking off in class.PNG Suddenly purple.PNG Rethinks life.PNG Gay panic.PNG Oh shes a lil gay.PNG Hair twirl the copy.PNG Oh is she gay or something.PNG I really am used to aloises cube nose at this point but good god.PNG She monologue.PNG Aloise stop omg.PNG Baby girl your eyebags.PNG Sick.PNG Haha im made of words.PNG Hm is it just me or did i make her eyes more purple than her default.PNG Priestloise the priestening.PNG Cryptid.PNG Haha sike priestloise.PNG First apperance.PNG Wow jfc shes really red here.PNG She get the rosary she eat the beads.PNG She bout to do a jesus on us.PNG OH NO THE SPEECH BUBBLE COVERS MY SHOULDER GET IT OFF.PNG She scaredth.PNG Clang.PNG Opposite of crisis averted.PNG Done with your shit.PNG Here have a hand.PNG Cube snoot.PNG Trying to stop a heart attack.PNG Oh yikes lmao.PNG Eye shine.PNG She caught it im so proud of her.PNG SHE FIRE.PNG Fuck i fell on my ass too this days going horrible.PNG And fuck i dropped my balance.PNG Fuck i dropped my phone.PNG Having quite an amount of feelings.PNG Very blushy mess.PNG Blushy mess.PNG Zzt zzt.PNG Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap.PNG Ah hm shit.PNG Cutie pie.PNG Man i shouldve done these without dialogue but im already taking ages on this.PNG TURRRNNN AROUNNND.PNG Gay fear.PNG Gay smile.PNG Not that tiny aloise but still dot eyed.PNG Man looking at old art hurts.PNG Love her so much.PNG Luv her.PNG Oh right and the phone too.PNG Ew those are some gross ass white boy legs.PNG Really makes you beads.PNG Chomp.PNG Opposite of crisis averted.PNG Aloise mini.PNG Ive been trying to do snips without words but honestly i wanted to do the full thing here.PNG Here have a hand.PNG Cube snoot.PNG Trying to stop a heart attack.PNG Oh yikes lmao.PNG Eye shine.PNG She caught it im so proud of her.PNG Oh god i have heart worms.PNG Huh hm.PNG Goddamn it there goes my plans for a bead collection.PNG I MEAN MY BEADS.PNG OH FUCK.PNG MY BEANS.PNG Ok ngl this is the best fucking aloise ive done so far.PNG OH GOD.PNG So go replace your clothes.PNG Hey hehe hes about to give you a hug.PNG I dont remember this scene in rapunzel.PNG Its gettin hot in here.PNG Gotta mcgo.PNG Minecraft girl.PNG My bones.PNG Angery.PNG Ouch oof.PNG No owo here.PNG SCREE.PNG And i look at him.PNG bro i cant miss another day of school give me my heartworm medicine.PNG Chapter 1 Ggg sighs.PNG Who what.PNG Augh no my heartworms again.PNG No thanks.PNG Dot eye aloise.PNG Spawns right behind.PNG Ew this hand smells gross.PNG Really makes you think.PNG SHUT THE FUCK UP.PNG Powercouple.PNG Boy shut th.PNG Shut the fu.PNG Huh whats a dreamworks.PNG Ew what is THAT.PNG Oh dear neptune.PNG Wheres some aveeno when i need some im so goddamn crusty.PNG Welp guess im gay.PNG Haha pranked.PNG Wakey wakey fear and shakey.PNG I just woke up and this is how you treat me.PNG I PUT MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES.PNG God i cant see anything also why am i not red.PNG Hi im starting a kickstarter to kill my sibling the benefits of killing them would be that theyd push me down a portal of hell less.PNG Good thing i have strong arms.PNG HELP THE COPS ARE BEHIND ME FUCK.PNG SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.PNG WHAT THE FUCK GIRL WHAT ARE YOU DOING.PNG Another aloise eye just cuz.PNG Now i must aquire a taste for freeform jazz.PNG Im afraid but my nails are cute.PNG Fuck you ren god is still with me.PNG CONFUSED SCREAMING.PNG Well at least my pink eye is gone.gif Hm weird.PNG Cube comforts a screaming pointy.PNG Like a sack of potatoes.PNG I have one finger.PNG Eugh.PNG The tiniest aloise.PNG Checking zee pulse.PNG OUCH OOF THESE ERASER SHAVINGS.PNG SQUEE.PNG Lesbian surprise and anger.PNG U can tell ive never even messed w copic markers at least ones that dont work.PNG NOOOO MY FEET.PNG FIRST MARKER ALOISE.PNG Wow this is so meta i shit myself.PNG OH NO MY SQUARE EYES.PNG